


Wendy's Bad day

by Chacw



Series: The chronicle of a quiet demon who gets caught up in other people's problems [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacw/pseuds/Chacw
Summary: Wendy goes to break up a cult and get's caught off guard and soon finds herself tied up next to chanting cultists.Warning, this is a much darker fic.
Series: The chronicle of a quiet demon who gets caught up in other people's problems [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023234
Kudos: 18





	Wendy's Bad day

**Author's Note:**

> So Chronologically speaking This is the first fic, (as of now) It happens post transcendence but before Demons and a dog thing.

Wendy got cocky and was now tied up next to a summoning circle in a damp basement. She woke with a sigh. The back of her head still ached from where they got her. Looking around all she could do is roll her eyes and try not to sigh. Every cult is the exact same.

“Morning nerds.” She said with a smirk as she began to quietly work on her bindings. “Mind if I ask who’s going to eat me? Please tell me it isn’t you, a cannibal cult would be the worst.”

The nearest hooded figure silently turned and kicked her in the ribs. The air was knocked out of her and she decided it was best to stay silent.

Locking eyes with the same person she grinned and earned another kick.

“You be a feisty one,” the man said in an accent she couldn’t quite identify. “For your knowing it will be Terothgo the ruler of beasts with many eyes.”

Wendy bit her tongue to hold back a retort on how dumb that name was.

She was only half way through her ropes when the cultists started chanting. “Shit, shit shit.” Wendy mumbled under her breath. She watched in horror as the cultists dragged out a women. She was obviously starved and had pus forming in the cuff rashes on her wrists and neck. Pulling her by her matted hair a cultist through her to the edge of the circle. She tried to push herself off the ground but her arms shock and buckled under her.  
She cried in a raspy voice as a cultist flipped her onto her back. In the cultist’s hand was a wicked looking knife. The sort of curved and split knife you would only expect cultists to use. In one thrust he shoved it into her throat. As she gurgled on her blood she fell over and died, her blood trickled onto the summoning circle and it began to glow a soft red color.

A hole appeared in the air above the circle. It grew sucking in the faint glow of the symbols. As the chant came to an end, clothes began to fold out of the hole, forming dress pants and vest over an electric blue shirt.. With a final pop the hole exploded, producing a white mask. Darkness where the being’s hands should be picked the mask out of the air and rested it where their face should be. At no point did it say anything; it just stood there, arms folded behind his back, staring at the cultists.

Wendy picked up her speed; she wanted out of these ropes as quickly as possible. Only a truly powerful demon could be as flashy as this one.

The head cultist held the corpse of the women up by her hair and said. “Oh great Terothgo, our great country has been defiled by the lesser creatures! We wish to command an army of your finest beasts to reclaim it. We offer up the remains of this pure blood and the life of that girl over there.”

The demon shifted their focus to where Wendy sat. A bloody smile painted itself onto the mask.

Turning back to the cultists the demon spoke for the first time. No reverb in their voice. But instead the voice of a teacher, steady and strong. “Do you dipshits really think this is enough payment? Everything I see is fucking half assed at best. You offer me a pure blood but you defiled them, tortured and starved. Her soul is nothing but a husk attached to her husk of a body. The candles, the environment. Do none of you know what you’re doing?” 

The cultists stumbled over his words. “Yo-your greatness! We chose only the darkest and cruelest place to summon you. The pain and suffering were strong enough to scare the local spirits away.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” The grin curved up and covered the entire mask in fangs. “You use chalk on damp ground.”The shadows began to grow. “You use so little lighting you can’t even see what you’re drawing.” The candles dimmed.”You let the sacrifice bleed so much on the circle it smeared the protective wards. Even an imp could break out.” He flicked his finger towards the cultist and the circle lost all of its glow; it was just lifeless chalk on the ground. “But your biggest mistake, was summoning me. The shadows began to swallow the people at the back. Faint screams could be heard as they fell into a void. “You see, I’m not Terothgo, I’m far, far.” He rested the masses of void that would be his hands on either side of the head cultist’s face. “Worse.”

Before the cultist could react he was gone it was as if he had vanished into thin air. Glancing around, Wendy saw she was the only one left. She forgot about her rope and quickly reached towards the Alcor summoning circle she had tattooed on her hip. 

Turning towards her, the demon said, “He won’t hear you, as it is now I’m still more powerful than that sapling. It will still be awhile before I can’t mask one of his souls from him.”

The demon walked over and squatted down in front of Wendy. With a wave of their hand the ropes binding Wendy disappeared. She didn’t move though; she sat there, staring into the demon’s mask with what could almost be called a poker face. 

In a flat tone she asked. “So what then? Get it over with, or are you the torturing type?”

The demon laughed. “Maybe, but that depends ice bag, can you keep your cool?” They sat in silence for a solid minute. Every muscle in Wendy’s body was tense.

She consciously loosened and said, “Who are you?”

Sitting down on an invisible chair the demon said, “I haven't used a name since humanity first began to stray away from magic. You dear, can call me Chazun.” He rested one of his inky hands on her cheek. It was ice cold. Wendy was only barely able to not flinch away in pain.

“Tell me Chazun, any chance I get to walk out of here alive?”

“Depends, are you going to pay the price?” he said, sitting back in his invisible chair.

“What do you want?” Wendy said, looking up at Chazun.

“Those are dangerous words ice bag. If lil’ Dipper heard you he would be very disappointed in you.”

For the first time that night, Wendy’s eyes widened in fear at hearing Dipper’s name. “How, how do you know that?” Her mind was starting to be clouded with panic.

“Oh that’s simple. I KNOW LOTS OF THINGS.” His voice reverberated identically to the way Bill’s did. Wendy flinched away. “Hmmmm, maybe this cellar isn't the best place to chat.” Standing up, he did a quick circular motion with one hand and Wendy found herself sitting in a high back chair. Looking around, all she could see were books. Bookshelves ran as far as she could see in every direction. The bookshelves were so tall, no light could possibly reach her from above. The only source of light was a roaring fireplace. Sitting across from her in a matching chair was Chazun.

“Now then, where was I? Oh yes. You see young hunter, I’ve been keeping a keen eye on the stars of tomorrow. I spent too long setting up your fateful summer to not watch the pay out.”

“What did you do?” Wendy felt trapped, every time she tried to stand up she felt all strength in her muscles suddenly disappear.

“I may or may not have spent the last couple thousand years setting up pawns for dear old Bill.”

“We beat Bill, your help meant nothing.”

Laughing again, Chazun continued. “Oh you don’t understand. Bill got exactly what he deserved, and I. Well, I got even more.”

Wendy opened her mouth but was quickly stopped by Chazun. “We’re getting distracted. You want to leave and I can’t exactly do that. You see I can’t kill you, I have put too much time into manipulating your soul to discard it now. But I can’t exactly let you go. I’m not ready to let humanity remember me yet. So here’s the deal.” Chazun leaned forward in his chair predatorily. “I take your memories of tonight, and you walk free. If you can’t remember me then you’re no threat to me.”

Wendy’s eyes were searching for a way out just as quickly as her mind searched for a way to avoid the deal. After swearing under her breath she said, “Only If I’m not harmed.”

The bloody grin on Chazun’s mask widened again as he said, “Deal.”

Wendy was consumed in a cold black void. It was maddening and quickly she began to pass out.

Wendy woke up outside of the abandoned house the cultists were using. She looked around, trying to remember what happened. Her mind quickly pushed the thought to the back as unimportant, so with a shrug, she began to walk towards where she hid her car. She drove silently into the night. It took less than an hour to completely forget there was even a cult there.


End file.
